


Last Saturday

by 3limas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, slight dom/sub undertones, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3limas/pseuds/3limas
Summary: You just can’t understand why your perfect employee Jongdae would want to move to another department like that.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Last Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English isn't my first language, so please, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I might have made!

Jongdae, your new subordinate, had just refused a salary raise.

Well, that was not quite exactly what had happened, if you had to be totally honest. Let’s rephrase it.

Jongdae, your new subordinate, your favorite coworker; the one who wasn’t just a hot piece of ass, but who had also helped you close two very successful business deals only in the past month; the one who always followed your orders promptly and perfectly and wasn’t afraid to let you know his honest opinions, or call you out on your mistakes; the one who worked with you like a well-oiled machine, and looked heavenly while doing so… had just refused a salary raise. And he’d done it to accept instead a promotion that would drive him away from your team and your entire section. He’d be working on an entire different floor starting next month. For all that it meant for you and the projects your team was developing, he might as well have left the company. And, yes, you were furious.

You were not sure what angered you the most: the fact that you really thought you had something _special_ going on, even if it was just in the most professional sense of the word, or the fact that, even though he was still working under you, he’d waited until the weekend to refuse your offer via email, instead of in person.

It was a cloudy December morning on the weekend, with the company’s Christmas dinner just around the corner. You were visiting a Christmas market with your sister and her two children when you’d checked your email and you’d seen Jongdae’s message. It had immediately made your blood run cold. 

With your hands trembling, you’d rushed to text your secretary asking for his personal address and, as soon as you’d gotten the information you wanted, you’d said your goodbyes to your sister and called a cab to his apartment.

Did he really think he could ruin your weekend like this? That you’d be soothed by the time Monday came around? No. He couldn’t do this to you. You wouldn’t allow it.

The door to his apartment opened to reveal a petrified looking Jongdae in very loose clothing you could have never imagined him wearing. His usually properly gelled hair was falling over his eyes in messy dark curls. He looked completely caught off guard, frightened, even, as he eyed you up and down just as intently as you were eyeing him, and it was his fault for behaving like an absolute coward.

“It’s always good to see your coworkers outside of the office.” You spit.

Surely, the way you had your hands on your hips and were quickly tapping the floor with the tip of your pointy boots would not help in making him feel any more at ease. Your entire presence screamed _I want an explanation, and I want it now._

Jongdae gulped. 

“Ma’am!” he greeted you with the fakest smile you’d ever seen on him. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Oh, I see you’re in the mood for jokes.” You snapped back.

You walked past him and entered his small apartment uninvited. You looked around quickly, too busy with other thoughts to entertain its size, the Christmas decorations, or whether or not he had a dog. You didn’t live in a palace yourself either.

“I hope that’s what the email I just received was. A joke.”

You turned around again to look at him directly in the eyes. He had the decency to look absolutely ashamed, and you soon began to feel how the need to crack his skull open with the back of your high heeled boots was slowly vanishing. You were so weak to those puppy eyes. God damn it.

“It… it was not a joke, ma'am. I’m really accepting Mr. Park’s offer.”

You clicked your tongue, and then sighed deeply in frustration. 

“Can you make some tea? I want to talk to you about this… at length.”

“At your orders, ma’am.”

He disappeared hastily into the kitchen and only then you took your time to look at your surroundings. Indeed, Jongdae’s apartment was small, but sunny, and the views from the window in the living room seemed pretty amazing if you ever felt like taking a look. It probably was expensive, too, especially in this part of the city. And, much to Jongdae’s credit, it wasn’t even half as messy as you’d expect from a single guy who lived alone. Your own apartment looked much worse most days.

Walking into the living room, you took off your coat and your scarf, and draped them over one side of Jongdae’s sofa. Then you walked back into the hall to check yourself in the mirror and began retouching your lipstick and carefully arranging your hair. It wasn’t usual for your coworkers to see you with your hair down or in a pair of jeans, so the least you could do was make sure you looked good while you were at it.

You walked into the kitchen, startling Jongdae, who was rummaging in a cabinet, looking for a couple of cups. You leaned on the backrest of one of his chairs as you watched him prepare the tea.

“It’ll be ready in a minute.” He said, nervously looking at you out of the corner of his eye, as you continued to fluff your hair. You stopped in your tracks when you noticed a pair of golden rimmed glasses perched atop Jongdae’s nose. 

Oh. Cute. You’d never known he wore glasses.

“You can wait in the living room if you want.” He added.

“I’m going to stay here to make sure you don’t try to escape through a window.” You replied.

From the noise he let out, it seemed his laugh was almost a sincere one.

* * *

“So,” you began, once you were sat down on Jongdae’s sofa, two warm cups of tea on the small table in front of you. “Let’s talk. I thought you liked to work in my team.”

Jongdae had taken a seat on a chair on the other side of the small table, and wasn’t looking as tense as you thought he should. Strangely enough, he had some sort of sad smile on his handsome face, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t irk you at least a little bit, as much as it intrigued you.

“And I do.” He agreed, nodding with a compliant gesture. Then he fell silent, racking his brains in search of the proper words to express himself. “It’s just that I’ve realized… that the situation I’m in… is not an ideal one.”

You frowned, finding it impossible not to glare at him.

“And just what does that even mean?”

There were many things you liked about Jongdae, the clarity with which he usually expressed his thoughts being one of them. Today, though, he clearly didn’t feel like it, since he just grimaced and let out a nervous laugh.

“It really isn’t easy to explain, ma’am.” He said, sitting back on his chair and looking down at the cup of tea in his hands.

You sighed deeply. You really should have planned this conversation more carefully if you really wanted to guilt trip Jongdae into staying in your team, but you had come here in a rush, and now you were speaking without really thinking, letting your feelings get in the way of your business, talking to your subordinate like you’d talk to a friend. A huge mistake on your part, but there was something about Jongdae that made you act like this.

“Jongdae, I really don’t understand.” You said, almost even whined. “I believe my initial offer was generous enough, but even if you don’t think so, it can be discussed further, and you know this! So money shouldn’t be an issue. What is it that you want? I thought you didn’t want more responsibility at this point in your career. Have you maybe changed your mind?”

“No, no…!” Jongdae scratched the back of his head in a sheepish gesture. “It has nothing to do with any of that!”

“Then what is it? Is it any of your teammates? Do you feel uncomfortable working with any of them? You know I’ll fire anybody for you. Just tell me their names.”

“No, ma’am, believe me, if I could explain why I’m choosing to do this then I wou–”

“Is it because of me?”

Jongdae shut up immediately. He looked at you with his eyebrows raised, and his eyes very open, and quickly shook his head, except he didn’t say a word.

* * *

You left Jongdae’s apartment in a fury hours later, after not having managed to make him change his mind, and having found exactly zero reasons why he’d want to leave your team. Only vague answers and “It’s hard to explain” over and over. Bullshit.

You clenched your teeth and fists on your way to the ground floor on the elevator to try and calm yourself down, to little use. The pressure you were feeling in your chest wasn’t something nice or usual for you to experience. No one would believe you if you told them you were this upset about an employee leaving, but what could you do about it? It was the truth. You were going to have to hire at least two more people just to even try and cover half of the work Jongdae did. And that was if you were lucky. Either way your team’s productivity would just inevitably plummet, all because he couldn’t be bothered with trusting you with the reason why he was leaving. 

God, everything about this was so inconvenient. You even almost felt like crying.

You tried your best not to be an asshole towards him during the following weeks. You dryly congratulated him on Monday, when he announced in front of everybody that he wouldn’t be coming back to the office after New Year’s. You even accepted his peace offering in the form of a cup of coffee, although you refused the cookies he shared with everyone else.

As you took a sip from the bitter drink in your hand, you watched Jongdae’s bright smile as he talked to his soon-to-be former teammates and felt a stinging in your chest. It wasn’t just that he was an excellent colleague and the main reason why your team had been so productive these past months. He was also the life of the office. His smiles and his jokes brightened your mornings, his cute bubble butt gave you something nice to look at on long, boring Monday afternoons, and the cute emojis he added on his text messages helped you forget that you were in a serious environment sometimes. Work was going to become unbearably boring without him.

* * *

On the evening of the company’s Christmas dinner, as you stared at your attire options for the party, you still hadn’t forgiven him for his betrayal, so you decided to succumb to temptation.

He was leaving your section. What the hell did it matter if you discarded your very office-appropriate navy blue dress in favor of your equally conservative but slightly more tight fitting black dress?

Granted, none of your dresses screamed _fuck me on top of my desk_ , since you were used to shopping with a practical mindset, and that included being conscious of the fact that most of the parties you attended involved clients and coworkers, but with a little delicate balance between subtle seduction and classic elegance, you quickly managed to put together an outfit that would leave Jongdae breathless while avoiding a scandal at work at the same time.

Of course, as it was to be expected, when you met him at the restaurant later that evening, Jongdae proceeded to not notice any of the hard work that had gone into your outfit. 

Why were you even surprised? Men were fucking stupid. You received honest compliments and poisonous looks from different girls and women in your section, but not a single hint that he appreciated your elegant updo, your lipstick that was half a shade darker than your usual or your expensive shoes. This had to be the last fucking time you wasted this much time for a man.

You knew it was a lost cause when the dinner ended and most of the attendees moved to a nearby karaoke bar. As soon as Jongdae grabbed a microphone he always stopped paying attention to anything else, so you resorted to quietly drinking your soju shots in a corner while chatting to anybody who happened to take a seat near you. Soon your frustration started to slowly turn into melancholy, and you’d want to blame it on the fact that Jongdae wouldn’t stop singing sappy ballad after sappy ballad, but, as you let out a trembling sigh, you realized it was a mix of alcohol plus the knowledge that, once Jongdae left, you wouldn’t get to hear his beautiful singing voice again.

And now your mood had been completely ruined, so you stood up with a sigh, and tapped on the nearest person’s shoulder, a girl from your section. Rising your voice over the music so that she’d hear you, you announced you had a headache and you would be leaving now.

“Ohh, ma’am! But we’re having so much fun!” She whined, and you made a noncommittal gesture. “Do you want me to call you a cab home?” She offered.

“Thanks, I’ll walk instead. I have to pick up some stuff I forgot at the office. See you on Monday. Say goodbye to everybody for me, will you?”

You smiled and waved goodbye to her, and then exited the private karaoke room and walked over to the register at the entryway of the bar to pay for everybody’s drinks. You were just done fastening your coat when you heard a familiar sound of steps behind you.

“Ma’am!”

You turned to look at Jongdae’s alarmed face.

“It’s dangerous to go alone at this time of the night! What were you thinking!? Let me walk you home.” He said, putting on his coat.

“I’m only going back to the office to pick up some stuff.” You replied.

That was a lie you’d told to your coworker earlier only because your office building was just a couple blocks away, and you didn’t feel like having people ask you why you preferred to walk instead of taking a cab, but it seemed appropriate to repeat it in this moment. Like hell you’d be walking home with Jongdae.

“Well, then let me walk you to the office.” He said.

You rolled your eyes.

“Do whatever you want.” You replied.

* * *

It wasn’t only dark outside, you realized once you’d walked ten steps in the direction of your office building. It was also fucking freezing, and, in your very stylish designer shoes you wouldn’t have lasted 5 blocks before having to call a cab home in the middle of a lonely street, for fear of your toes freezing off. Two blocks was a safe distance to walk without dying from hypothermia, you figured. You could actually go inside the building and try to warm up as you waited for a car to arrive… Except it was taking you longer than expected because tonight, of all nights, was when Jongdae had decided to be a gentleman and he’d wrapped an arm around you to, presumably, protect you from the cold as you walked together.

“Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?” He said, his laugh barely audible from the strong wind.

“Maybe so.“ You grumbled. You weren’t in the mood for jokes."I have a headache and your singing voice is way too loud.”

He whined.

“Ma’am, how can you be like this!? In less than two weeks time we won’t be working together. I wanted to properly say goodbye to you and you were going to leave just like that!”

Maybe he had a point, you guessed. He had been your favorite coworker, after all. You shook his arm from your shoulders and stepped away from him to look him straight in the eye.

“Well, now’s your chance.” You said.

Jongdae cleared his throat.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me during these past months. I will be forever grateful to you for allowing me to gain very valuable experience by working with you. I’m grateful for the respect with which you’ve always treated me, and the way you’ve always listened to my suggestions and allowed me to grow as an employee of this company by giving me space to develop my own projects. I’ve learned a lot working by your side. Again, thank you, ma’am.” He finished his speech with a bow.

You just stood there, fighting the conflicting feelings that arose in you. You still didn’t understand why the hell such a good employee had to quit like that.

Jongdae eventually straightened up again, and, judging from the expression on his face, he must have been feeling uneasy about your silence. He protectively grabbed your shoulders again, trying to pick up the conversation where you’d left it.

“Have I been a good team member, ma’am?” He asked.

You snorted.

“The worst. You still haven’t told me why you’re leaving.”

He released your shoulders and put his hands into his pockets.

“Ah… c’mon…”

“C’mon! I soon won’t be your boss anymore. You should be telling me all the things you hate about me, like how I keep ordering you around…”

He actually went and scratched his head with a somewhat sheepish expression on his face at that.

“There aren’t many things I don’t like about you…” He said. “And I like it when you order me around.”

That made you laugh.

“C’mon, it’s too late to be a bootlicker now!”

“I’m telling you the truth!” Jongdae explained.

Your office building finally came into view, and you decided to ignore his antics in favor of hurrying up to escape from the cold.

* * *

You stomped your feet on the floor to get rid of the cold feeling in your toes as soon as you entered your office.

“Oh, God, it’s so cold!” You complained. 

You rushed to the heater on the corner to turn it on, even if it was only for a few minutes, during which you would pretend to grab some stuff from your drawers and wait for a cab to pick you up.

“Ahhh…” You winced, while pressing on the buttons. “Why didn’t I bring any gloves?”

“Ma’am, let me.”

You felt a weight on your shoulders and you straightened up to look at Jongdae. He’d just covered you with his own coat and was currently looking at you with a satisfied expression on his face.

"What are you doing?” You asked, looking up at him.

“I want you to keep a good memory of me when I’m not around.”

He smiled. 

That actually left you speechless, and he took that chance to speak again.

“Can I do something I’ve been wanting to do for a few days now?” He asked.

“Uh… sure.” You answered. 

He seemed to hesitate for a few short moments, but then, slowly bringing a hand up to your head, he sank his fingers into your hair and removed your hair tie, letting your long locks cascade onto your shoulders.

He smiled at the sight of you with your hair down, and began removing all the hairpins that kept it from falling naturally around your face. 

“What… are you doing?” You muttered.

You felt your mouth go dry. The tips of his fingers tickled your skin as he played with your hair.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” he began, his voice barely a whisper. “But I wanted to keep a good memory of you too. You look stunning tonight.”

You bit your lip. The sight of Jongdae’s warm eyes, his wide smile, his handsome face and chiseled cheekbones had something stirring in the pit of your stomach. He had no idea what he made you feel, had he?

He was attractive in every sense of the word, and you had already decided to stop fighting that attraction. You grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards you until your lips were centimeters away from his.

“Do you want to keep an even better memory?” You smiled against his mouth, watching his face pale at your words.

You had no idea what you were expecting to happen after what you’d just done, but you were still surprised to see Jongdae immediately surrender to you, as if he too had been wishing for something like this to happen.

“Ma’am…” He croaked.

There was desperation in his eyes, barely contained lust in his voice. You were feeling charged with electricity as you held him close, ready to snap at the slightest touch, aching for him to touch you and relieve you from the uncomfortable growing pressure in your gut.

“Yes?” You asked.

You began walking backwards, pulling him with you by his tie until your back hit the edge of your desk. His brain seemed to have short circuited, but his body was acting on its own, and he grabbed you by your hips and pressed himself against you. You slid a hand down his chest, hooking your fingers on the edge of his pants.

“Ma’am, please…” He begged against your lips, still not daring to touch you.

“Turn off the lights.” You commanded, releasing him.

He pulled away from you, and rushed to press the switch by the door. As the darkness took over the room, only the orange light from the streetlights filtered through the blinds. You took off your coat and Jongdae’s from your shoulders, and let them fall on top of your desk, as a means to protect the expensive wood as well as to create a more comfortable space where to fuck Jongdae on.

He was back at your side in a second, his excitement evident in his breathing, in the impatient way he was looking at you. You hopped on top of your desk, crossed your legs enticingly, and gestured for Jongdae to come closer. He silently obeyed, and you soon began to undo his tie and shirt buttons, revealing more of the delicious skin that lied beneath.

Hesitant, he brought a hand to your hair again, and began to carefully tuck it behind your ears.

“Ma’am,” he whispered. “You know… I’ve never done something like this.”

You looked at him, inquisitive. What was he trying to say that he felt the need to tell you that precisely now?

“I normally… prefer to get to know a woman before having sex with her.” He explained himself, as you pulled his suit jacket off of his broad shoulders together with his shirt and let them drop on the floor.

So he wasn’t usually in for casual sex, huh? You slid your hands down his arms, feeling the toned muscles you’d always suspected he had. Oh, he was dreamy.

“Well, there’s always a first time for everything, right?” You replied.

Jongdae let out a nervous laugh.

“Right.” He said.

He placed his hands on your shoulders and tried to stare at your eyes in the dark, as if checking your expression.

“Besides, we already know each other, don’t we?” He asked. 

You wondered if you should be concerned with the way he had made that sound like he was trying to convince himself, but you didn’t have time to do so before he pressed his lips against yours.

God, he tasted sweet.

You felt your entire body relax under his soft kiss, your shoulders dropping, your chest filling with the intoxicating aroma of his cologne. His hands moved to cautiously cup your face. You noticed he was being shy in the way he was only pecking your bottom lip, as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss. You eagerly parted your lips to welcome him and you felt something ablaze inside of you as you felt his wet tongue against yours.

You moaned against his wet, bruised mouth.

“Jongdae…” you said, pressing your forehead against his, and grabbing at his neck, his hair, any part of him your hands could find in the dark. “Fuck me.”

“As you wish, ma’am.”

You felt his hand circle you to unzip your dress at your back. The cool air hit your skin to reveal the delicate lingerie you’d chosen to wear that night, just in case something as unlikely as this were to happen. You laid back on top of your desk as you wiggled out of your dress. Then you heard the clinking of a belt, a thud, and then Jongdae was climbing on top of the desk too.

From this angle, the warm light of the street lamps was hitting your skin sideways, giving Jongdae only a slight hint of what you looked like.

“My God.” He gasped, as soon as he saw your lacy garter belt. “This is too much. You are too much, ma’am.”

He really looked like he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing, and it made you want to laugh. He surely would have never imagined his boss could ever realistically wear this sort of attire, but here you were, laying in front of him, ready for him to see and touch. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he leaned part of his weight on you. He seemed to want to caress every inch of your skin, but you had no time for teasing. You shoved your hand between the two of you until you found his hard cock and began stroking it, enjoying his precum smearing on your fingers. He whimpered at your touch.

“Ah, fuck…”

You stretched your neck to bite at the warm skin on his collarbone. Wouldn’t he look gorgeous covered in hickeys?

His trembling hands eventually found their way down your body towards your wet slit. He slid his fingers underneath your soaked thong and began rubbing your clit, and oh, God, finally. You let out a long moan and rested your head back on the desk as you two worked each other, Jongdae alternating kisses on your earlobe and neck with his hard breathing on your skin.

“You drive me crazy.” He said. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I think I might have an idea.” You replied with a smile, rubbing your palm along the entire length of his balls and dick.

He just shuddered.

“You…” He gasped. “You wouldn’t happen to have a condom at hand, would you?”

You smirked.

“Get me my handbag.”

He darted out to get it as soon as you said, getting lost in the darkness of the room for a while as you tried to regain your breath on top of the desk. You sat up after a little while of hearing Jongdae bump into different things and pieces of furniture. You were about to offer him some help when he finally spoke.

“I found it!”

The black silhouette of his body raised your handbag in the air for you to see. He approached you again, and you quickly retrieved the emergency condom you always kept in your purse. You thought for a while and then you hopped off the desk. This was a chance you couldn’t waste.

Dropping to your knees, with the unopened condom still in your hand, you grabbed Jongdae’s hips and guided his cock to your mouth. You didn’t give him any time to speak. You looked up at Jongdae’s face as you parted your lips around the head of his cock, circling it with your tongue. He wasn’t looking at you, though. He’d rolled his eyes back into his head, and had let his head fall back in pleasure as soon as he’d felt the warmth of your mouth around his cock.

You felt a hand slide into your hair, and for a second you weren’t sure if you actually expected him to attempt to push your head further down his cock, but he only stroked your head fondly, playing with your hair like he’d done earlier. He really seemed to like seeing your long hair down like this.

“You are so beautiful.” You heard him say, all of a sudden, and you were so surprised you stopped mid-suck to look at him, caught off-guard by the earnest look in his eyes.

“What are you saying?” You blurted, pulling away from him and looking down at your hands to attempt to busy yourself with the condom wrapper.

You hoped the darkness in the room concealed the blush on your cheeks.

“It’s just that I’ve wanted you for so long…” He excused himself, the stupid grin on his face vanishing as soon as he felt your hands on him again rolling the condom down his dick.

You stood up, ignoring the slight ache in your knees, and grabbed his jaw to kiss him

“Don’t wait anymore, then.” You said.

You didn’t have to tell him twice. In a second you had his hands all over you, holding you by your thighs to lift you up and drop you on top of the desk. You held yourself up on your elbows as his rough, dexterous fingers pushed your drenched thong to the side to make way for him. You could feel yourself dripping for him, and he sank easily into you, your mouth opening in a silent scream when you felt his hard cock fill you up to the brim. You held your legs harder around him as he began to thrust into you.

“Oh, Jongdae…” You cried, your voice trembling with each of his thrusts.

He was holding you by your waist, pulling you deeper onto himself, setting a wonderful rhythm that soon had you seeing stars, rapidly building that delicious tension inside of you. Fuck, he was good. You couldn’t believe how close you’d been to never experiencing this. You would’ve never forgiven yourself for missing on Jongdae’s cock.

“Ma’am,” Jongdae said, and it almost had you stopping in your tracks because, was really this the moment to call you that? But he distracted you again from your train of thought with his next words: “You’re so perfect. You feel so good. I’m yours, ma’am. I’m all yours.”

What the hell was he even saying? He seemed to have gone crazy, speaking only thoughtless nonsense. But his voice was an alluring sound. It had your entire body tingling, just like the rough touch of his hands, which were drawing never-ending patterns on your skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on you. He bent down and started kissing your neck and breasts with small pecks.

“You’re a goddess.” He muttered against your skin. “My goddess. I’ll do anything you ask me to.”

Was that the case? Or was Jongdae all talk?

“Then just fuck me harder.” You said.

“Yes, ma’am.”

He immediately obeyed, gripping your hips and thrusting into you so forcefully the computer monitor on top of your desk began to dangerously shake. You heard notebooks and pens falling to the floor, the wood of the desk creaking as it dragged through the floor. Your arms gave in to his heated embrace and you let yourself lie flat on the desk, your back arching on its own in pleasure as Jongdae used your body.

“I want you to feel good.” Jongdae said, his breath labored as he slammed his hips onto you. “Are you feeling good? Do you like it?”

My, yes, definitely, you did. You felt your entire body on fire, your head growing dizzier by the minute, the tight feeling in your gut about to burst. You were unable to think, to speak, you could only scream as your only answer to Jongdae’s questions.

“Yes,” he was saying, speaking through his clenched teeth. “Yes, ma’am, yes. Cum, cum now. Cum on my cock.”

You screamed as you shook in an intense orgasm on top of your desk, your pussy clenching around Jongdae’s cock, something akin to an electric current traveling along your entire body and shaking you from your core until you were left so spent from the intense pleasure you fell limp on the table. Your legs dropped from where they had been perched on Jongdae’s hips, and you just let your arms rest on the table on each side of your head. Jongdae too let himself fall on top of you, his breathing hard next to your ear.

You hadn’t had sex this good in years.

You took your time until you decided to open your eyes. Your head was still in a hazy cloud, and it took you some time to recognize the endeared look in Jongdae’s eyes.

You blinked at the unexpected expression on his face.

He smiled at you under his thick eyelashes, and started tucking your hair behind your ear again. Then he gave you a quick peck on the nose. He was still hard inside of you.

“That was beautiful.” He murmured.

You blinked twice.

What?

“I hope you liked it as much as you seemed to.” He then said, his smile turning sort of mischievous.

“We’re not done yet, are we?” You asked, bringing a hand to slide down his chest.

Jongdae chuckled lightly.

“No, we’re not.” And, as he said this, he gave a really long thrust into you.

You moaned, and circled his hips with your legs again, and then he began fucking into you in slow, deep thrusts, taking his time feeling your body with his hands and lips.

“Ah, fuck, you feel so good.” He was saying, sinking his face onto your collarbone.

You let yourself melt into his touch, the light feeling of his fingers and lips constantly on your skin, kissing you with unspoken reverence. He kissed your lips again right when he was about to come, and you felt him moan against your mouth as he emptied himself inside of you.

* * *

You were quickly getting dressed again, to avoid the cold getting to you, and you had just pushed your soiled thong into the pocket of your coat when you heard Jongdae speak.

“I guess now you know why I accepted Mr. Park’s offer.”

You looked up at him. He was buttoning up his now wrinkled white shirt while looking at you with a smug smile on his handsome face. You blinked. What the hell did he mean by that?

“I don’t actually.” You replied. “I’m still waiting to hear your explanation, so don’t think you can fuck your way into forgiveness.”

To be honest, you hardly even cared about his reasons anymore. You’d had enough of his mysterious attitude, and it wasn’t as if you knowing would change anything. You began combing through your hair with your fingers and were about to put it up in a bun when a strong hand stopped you. You looked up to a concerned-looking Jongdae.

“Can you leave your hair like this?” He said.

You let out a soft laugh.

“What’s with you?”

Jongdae’s hand slid down your arm still on your hair and then moved to cup your face. He bent down, and, as if he was moving in slow motion, you watched the curled corners of his kitty lips approach you as he pressed a soft kiss to your half-open mouth.

“Last Saturday,“ he began, looking a you from up close, his hands still on your face, his voice barely a whisper, "just when I thought I’d made the biggest mistake of my life, you came to my house looking just like this, with your hair just like this, demanding that I stayed in your team…” He paused to appreciate every bit of your stunned face with warm eyes. “And I knew what I felt wouldn’t go away so easily.”

You felt your heart clench, a dizzy feeling in the pit of your stomach. This… hadn’t been just casual sex, had it?

"W-what you felt?” You stuttered.

He just nodded, a contented but shy smile on his face.

“I couldn’t ask you out as long as you were my boss, you know? So I had to leave to be able to get closer to you.”

You felt your face was about to burst from how red and warm it had gotten with Jongdae’s words. Your heart was beating so hard in your chest you felt it could explode.

“You’re not making any sense.” You managed to say, looking down at your feet to hide the red in your cheeks.

“Maybe I have not made myself clear.” Jongdae replied, before tilting your head up to kiss you again.

It took you a little while to overcome your bashfulness, but you eventually lifted your arms to put them around his neck and press yourself closer to him, enthusiastically reciprocating the kiss, and you felt Jongdae smile into it.

Maybe Jongdae quitting wouldn’t be such a terrible thing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading!! I kinda forced the sex scene in this one and the result is not one of my favorite fics I've ever written… I hope it was still at least a little enjoyable.
> 
> Any kind of feedback is more than welcome, as always!


End file.
